Bloody Love
by Miev Milojae
Summary: dibawah pohon rindang itu, seorang laki-laki tampak berdiri mematung dengan kepala mendongak melihat kearahku. Aku sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari balik wajah tampannya. /"Hen-hentikan!... Apa maumu?"/"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?"/sasusaku vamfic


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Miev**

**Pairing :Sasuke - Sakura**

A/N : Fic ini udah pernah di publish di FB author, dengan judul sama tapi cast berbeda... jadi ini bukan hasil plagiat loh ya :)

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku saat aku keluar dari halaman sekolah. Dan itu berhasil membuatku berjalan lebih cepat karena ketakutan. Takut, jikalau orang yang mengikutiku ini mempunyai niat jahat padaku. Menculikku mungkin, atau bahkan membunuhku.

Kulangkahkan kaki semakin cepat, bahkan hampir setara dengan berlari. Hingga kini aku sudah masuk kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalku. Aku memang selalu pulang dan pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, karena rumahku hanya berjarak 2 blok dari sekolah.

Kubanting pintu dengan keras sesaat setelah aku memasuki rumah.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau seperti sedang dikejar setan," _kaa-san_ berjalan dari dapur kearahku dengan ekspresi cemas. Menatapku yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san_… aku hanya, harus segera menyelesaikan PR ku." elakku sambil berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamar. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku selalu merasa diintai, itu akan membuatnya semakin khawatir padaku.

Kulemparkan tasku keatas tempat tidur, setelah itu giliranku menjatuhkan tubuh keatas kasur empuk ini.

"Apa itu tadi hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasakannya akhir-akhir ini?" gumamku mencoba memejamkan mata, menghilangkan ke_paranoid_an karena selalu merasa diintai seorang penguntit.

Tak berapa lama, aku membuka mata secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Yak! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku masih belum merasa tenang walau ini didalam rumah? Apa aku sudah gila hingga merasa penguntit itu mengikutiku sampai kerumah?

Kulirikkan mata kearah kanan, dimana jendela kamarku masih tampak terbuka lebar. "Pantas saja," gumamku seraya berdiri. Ya, aku tidak akan merasa tenang walau berada dalam kamar, jika jendela itu masih dalam keadaan terbuka lebar.

Aku baru saja meraih jendela itu saat pandanganku jatuh pada sesuatu didepan rumah, tepat pada arah jendela kamarku menghadap. Dibawah sana, dibawah pohon rindang itu, seorang laki-laki tampak berdiri mematung dengan kepala mendongak melihat kearahku. Aku sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari balik wajah tampannya. Walaupun jarak kami cukup jauh, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ketampanan sempurna miliknya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan ketakutanku terhadap tatapannya hanya untuk menikmati ketampanannya kan? Jadi dengan cepat kututup jendela kamar dan kembali melempar tubuhku keatas tempat tidur.

Minggu, aku menyukai hari ini. Tidak ada pelajaran membingungkan dan tidak bertatapan dengan guru-guru _killer_, aku rasa itu menyenangkan bagi seorang siswi sepertiku. Dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seluruh waktu liburku hanya didalam rumah. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman kompleks untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikiran.

Baru saja akan kuletakkan pantatku pada bangku taman, saat sebuah suara keras menginterupsiku. Akamaru, anjing peliharaan salah seorang tetanggaku menyalak keras kearahku. Tetap berteriak sambil berjalan setengah berlari, seolah ingin mengusirku dari sini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia melihatku seakan aku adalah musuhnya?

"Akamaru! Diam! Ada apa denganmu?" Kiba, pemilik anjing tersebut, mencoba menarik Akamaru menjauh dariku. Sementara aku masih berjalan mundur. Menjauh dari makhluk yang kini seakan ingin menyerangku.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kiba untuk membuat Akamaru kembali tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Kiba sembari masih menggenggam erat tali kekang yang mengikat leher Akamaru.

"Aa, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, Akamaru memang sedikit lebih agresif akhir-akhir ini." Balas pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tak apa, mungkin hanya ada yang sedikit salah padaku." Tak tahu kenapa, kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar dari bibirku. "Ahm, Kiba-_san_ sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak disini untuk saat ini." Ucapku setelah melirik Akamaru yang masih tampak tidak bersahabat denganku. Kiba hanya kembali menunjukkan cengirannya sebagai persetujuan, dan permintaan maaf–mungkin.

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum berjalan menjauh. Kubiarkan kaki ini melangkah menuntunku semakin menjauhi taman. Seakan hilang kesadaran, aku terus berjalan tanpa arah. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa sekarang aku ada disini. Aku berhenti melangkah saat sadar aku berada disebuah gang kecil diantara bangunan-bangunan besar kota ini. Gang sempit tak berpenghuni.

"Aish, sial!… kenapa aku disini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tak mau disana terlalu lama, akupun berbalik berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi…

_Sret…_

_Brugh!_

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengan kananku dan menghempaskanku ke dinding gang itu. Auh, punggungku sakit, bodoh! Umpatku dalam hati.

Belum hilang rasa sakit dipunggungku akibat benturan dengan dinding, kini sudah bertambah lagi dengan keterkejutan saat aku menangkap wajah orang yang kini mendekat kearahku. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya kini dia menghimpitku dengan kedua tangan menempel pada dinding dikanan dan kiriku, benar-benar mengunci tubuh mungilku. Laki-laki ini… laki-laki yang kulihat kemarin. Laki-laki yang mengamatiku dari luar jendela kamarku.

"Kau…" tenggorokanku serasa tercekat dengan posisi kami seperti ini. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura." ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dia tahu namaku? Dan, tunggu! Dia mengatakan 'lagi'? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku rasa tidak! Selain tatapan jarak jauh kemarin.

"Ap-apa kita… pernah bertemu… sebelumnya?" tanyaku dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takut.

Kulihat dia mengerutkan keningnya, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Mata _onyx_nya menatapku dalam, "Kau lupa padaku?... tega sekali kau melupakanku setelah mengubahku seperti ini?"

Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Aku bahkan baru pertama melihatnya, kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?

"Apa aku perlu membuatmu ingat?" auranya tiba-tiba berubah saat mengatakan itu. Tangan kanannya mengarah membelai pipi kiriku pelan. Aku semakin menahan nafas menerima perlakuannya. Tangannya semakin turun membelai rambut _pink_ sebahuku dan menyibakkannya, mengelus leherku lembut hingga membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Hen-hentikan!... Apa maumu?"

"Mengingatkanmu!" ucapnya tajam. Seketika tatapan matanya berubah mengerikan dan terasa sangat menusuk.

Dia bilang, mengingatkanku? Tentang apa?...

Kedua tangannya kini beralih menggenggam kedua bahuku. Memaksaku untuk sepenuhnya menatap dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau berjanji untuk hidup selamanya bersamaku, kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku! Tapi sekarang, kau pergi dan bahkan melupakanku!"

"A-aku…" tanpa sadar, setetes airmata meleleh menuruni pipiku. Aku hanya tidak suka seseorang berlaku kasar padaku. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu… Maaf." ucapku pelan.

Perlahan genggaman tangan kekarnya dikedua bahuku terlepas. Hingga aku bisa dengan bebas melorot dan terduduk bersandar pada dinding itu. Kedua tanganku memeluk lutut, sementara mataku masih menatap laki-laki yang juga ikut berjongkok didepanku ini dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu kasar padamu," ucapnya sembari menghapus sisa airmataku. Aku tidak menjawab. Tetap diam dengan mata yang mencoba menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah tampannya.

Detik berikutnya kurasakan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku penuh. Membuat pandanganku terkunci pada manik _onyx_ miliknya.

"Lihat aku!" serunya menatapku lekat. "Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?"

Aku membisu. Benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir tentang apa yang diucapkannya. Yang aku lakukan hanya menatap dalam kedua bola matanya yang hitam. Tidak! Itu terlalu pekat untuk sekedar mengatakannya sebagai warna hitam. Matanya terlalu pekat, seolah sebuah kepedihan mendalam telah memenuhi dirinya hingga terpancar pada mata hitam jelaga miliknya.

Semakin lama menatapnya membuatku seakan terlena. Entahlah, aku hanya sangat menyukainya. Menyukai kehangatan tangannya yang menangkup pipiku. Menyukai sorot mata penuh kepedihan itu.

Dan entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku seolah terseret masuk kedalam kepekatan itu. Semua seperti berputar. Membuatku merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Dan…

.

.

Kini aku berdiri dihadapan seseorang yang sangat aku segani. Seseorang bermarga Haruno yang sangat berkuasa dalam kaum kami. Seseorang yang sudah seumur hidupku mengurusku bersama _kaa-san_. Ya, dia _Tou-san_ ku. _Tou-san_ duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam ditujukan padaku, terlebih pada seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingku yang merupakan kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin membuat harga diri _tou-san_ hancur?... kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita, huh?" teriaknya dengan masih duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Membuatku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada Sasuke.

Kulirik 2 orang algojo yang berdiri disamping kanan kiri _tou-san_, mereka menatapku–tidak, aku rasa mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang… aku mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Aku rasa keputusanku untuk membawa Sasuke kerumah ini benar-benar merupakan kesalahan besar. Aku membawanya dalam bahaya.

"_Tou-san_, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… aku, aku sangat mencintainya! Maafkan aku." pintaku, tetap menjaga kontak mata dengan _tou-san_, karena aku tahu beliau akan semakin marah jika menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau sudah gila, Sakura!" pekik _tou-san_ seraya berdiri. "kau tidak seharusnya mencintai seorang manusia! Dia seharusnya menjadi makananmu, bukan pendamping hidupmu!" lanjutnya dengan geram. Bersamaan dengan itu, 2 algojo yang sedari tadi melihat Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu kini mengerang dan meringis memperlihatkan taring-taring panjang mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sakura. Bahkan bila perlu, aku rela menjadi makanannya. Asalkan aku bisa hidup bersamanya." sambungnya. Aku melotot mendengar ucapan itu. Apa yang dia katakan? Aku sudah susah payah menyelamatkanya dari Vampire algojo itu, tapi kini dia bilang merelakan dirinya untukku?

"Kau!… pemberani sekali kau!... tapi sangat disayangkan…" _tou-san_ menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap kami bergantian. "keluarga kami adalah golongan bangsawan Vampire, kami tidak akan membiarkan salah satu anggota keluarga untuk mencintai, bahkan sampai hidup bersama manusia… makhluk rendahan!" ujar _tou-san_ tajam. Mencibir kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam mendapat perkataan yang menurutku adalah hinaan itu, ia masih bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi tidak denganku! Emosi yang sedari tadi aku pendam kini mulai mencuat. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Hanya karena Sasuke seorang manusia dan aku seorang vampire, maka kami harus membiarkan cinta kami terhapus begitu saja? Tidak bisa!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tou-san mau menerima Sasuke_-kun_?" kataku tenang tapi sedikit keras, mencoba untuk membuat penawaran dengan tous-san.

"Tidak ada!" ucapnya santai. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi aku makin melotot saat beliau menambahi, "hanya cukup membiarkan dia menjadi santapan mereka"

Dua algojo disampingnya sontak tersenyum lebar, semakin meng_ekspose_ gigi taring yang dimilikinya. Mereka berjalan mendekati kami.

"Tidak akan!... _Tou-san_, aku mohon suruh mereka berhenti!" pintaku pada _tou-san_.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan begitu, dia bisa menjadi sama sepertimu? Dan kau boleh hidup dengannya walaupun harus meninggalkan rumah ini, karena dia bukanlah seorang darah murni." cetus _tou-san_.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yang aku tahu hanya aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menyerang Sasuke! Aku berdiri didepan Sasuke dan semakin menggiringnya mundur. Namun kedua vampire algojo ini tidak mau menyerah, hingga sesuatu terlintas dikepalaku.

"Berhenti kalian!" teriakku, dan berhasil membuat mereka berhenti melangkah. "kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menghisap darahnya untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" aku langsung berbalik dan menghadap kearah Sasuke. Dia menatapku penuh tanya, membulatkan kedua mata _onyx_nya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf, Sasuke_-kun_." ucapku sambil mendorongnya kuat hingga dia terduduk dikursi yang terletak disamping pintu. Dia tahu aku akan menyerangnya, tapi bukan ketakutan yang aku lihat dimatanya melainkan sebuah tatapan yang seolah mengijinkanku melakukannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengarahkan bibirku menyentuh lehernya. Membuka mulutku dan mengeluarkan taring tajam yang aku miliki. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesakitan, dengan cepat kugigit lehernya hingga berdarah.

"Arrghh…" erangnya. Aku tahu itu pasti sakit, walaupun aku sudah mempercepatnya. Kuhisap darah segar yang keluar dari lehernya itu dengan rakus. Bersamaan dengan itu kualirkan racun terkutuk ini dalam aliran darahnya. Dan entah kenapa, aku meneteskan airmata saat melakukan itu. Ya, memang tidak sakit pada fisikku, tapi pada hatiku.

Merasa cukup, akupun melepas hisapanku. Kulihat wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri. Itu membuatku semakin merasakan pedih yang luar biasa dalam hatiku. Kubelai wajahnya lembut, dengan masih meneteskan airmata yang memang tidak bisa aku bendung. Aku tak perduli kini _tou-san_ dan 2 algojonya tampak geram melihatku, karena aku sudah merebut makanan mereka.

Tak lama, Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Aku sedikit tercengang melihat matanya. Masih sewarna seperti sebelumnya, _onyx,_ hanya saja pupil matanya menciut. Itu berarti aku benar-benar sudah mengubahnya menjadi makhluk terkutuk sepertiku.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggilku. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi lehernya. Dia melirik kearah _tou-san_ yang menatapnya tajam, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Ya." ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit lega.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Sakura!" suara _tou-san_ membuatku menoleh menatapnya. "sekarang… kau boleh angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" sambungnya seraya berbalik membelakangiku.

"_Tou-san_…"

"Pergilah Sakura, kau lebih memilih hidup dengannya kan? Pergilah!" serunya lagi.

Aku tahu, pengusiran ini tidak hanya menyakitkan untukku. Tapi bagaimanapun, _tou-san_ bukanlah orang yang bisa ditentang. Dengan sedikit tidak rela aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah bak istana vampire itu. Aku memilih pergi jauh dari kota itu dan hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hidup kami berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku tidak lagi meminum darah manusia, melainkan berganti memburu binatang ternak saat bulan purnama tiba. Itu tidak jadi masalah bagi kami. Toh, kami masih bisa hidup bahagia.

Malam itu, kami pergi kesebuah peternakan. Malam ini adalah bulan purnama, malam dimana rasa haus kami tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Kami mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menghilangkan kehausan yang semakin menyiksa ini.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu pagar pembatas peternakan itu lalu menggandengku masuk kedalam. Naluri monsterku langsung mencuat saat aku melihat 2 ekor domba berdiri bebas disudut kandang ternak itu. Rasa haus dikerongkonganku semakin terasa mencekik. Tanpa memperdulikan akibat atau apapun, aku langsung berlari kearah salah satu dari mereka dan menyerangnya. Menggigit leher domba itu ganas dan segera melahap darahnya.

"Sakura, berhenti!" seru Sasuke menyadarkanku. Aku melepas leher domba yang kini tidak bernyawa itu dan kulirikkan mataku kearah Sasuke. Bibirnya merah darah, pertanda dia sudah selesai menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang! Keributan mereka bisa membahayakan kita."

Saat dia mengatakan itu, aku baru menyadari kini kami berada diantara domba-domba yang berteriak ketakutan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kami berlari keluar dari area peternakan.

Sial! Langkah kami terhenti saat 2 orang penjaga ternak memergoki kami. Tatapan tajam mereka berubah menjadi kemarahan luar biasa saat melihat bibirku yang masih belepotan darah.

"Mereka vampire! Bunuh mereka!" seru seorang dari mereka.

Kami sontak berbalik dan berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Namun…

_DOR!_

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungku. Entah itu apa, yang jelas, itu berhasil membuat mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!" Sasuke membopong tubuhku yang hampir ambruk. Dia terus berlari dengan membawa beban berat tubuhku dilengannya.

Aku pernah merasakan sebuah tembakan sebelumnya, tapi tidak seperti ini rasanya. Aku bahkan bisa menyembuhkan luka itu secara singkat. Tapi ini… peluru yang bersarang dipunggungku kini serasa menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuhku dengan panasnya yang sangat membara. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa menyakitkan ini.

"Sasuke_-kun_," ucapku setelah Sasuke merebahkan tubuhku dipangkuannya. Kini kami sudah berada di sebuah lahan penuh pohon, mirip hutan. Sasuke duduk bersandar dan menahan tubuhku dengan paha dan lengan kirinya.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!" katanya memelas.

Saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata pun sudah sangat sulit bagiku. Pandangan mataku semakin lama semakin gelap. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jauh ditelingaku. Yang aku dengar terakhir kali adalah dia menyebut namaku, bersamaan dengan tubuhku serasa melayang dengan pandangan yang semakin gelap.

.

.

"Sakura… Sakura… bangun, sayang!"

Seseorang memanggilku dengan menepuk pelan pipiku. Suara ini… ini bukan suara Sasuke. Ini suara perempuan! Lalu siapa perempuan yang ada disampingku ini?

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya mencoba memperjelas pandanganku. Memutar kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku berada diruang tamu rumahku 'yang sebenarnya' dalam keadaan tertidur disofa. _Kaa-san_-lah yang duduk disampingku. Lalu, kemana Sasuke?

"_Kaa-san_, dimana dia?" tanyaku pada _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ yang tadi tersenyum melihatku kini mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia, siapa sayang?" tanya _Kaa-san_ bingung. Belum sempat aku menjawab, _Kaa-san_ sudah menambahi lagi, "kau tadi pingsan didepan pintu rumah. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sayang?"

"Aku…" aku memutar otak. Kalau aku terbaring didepan pintu dalam keadaan pingsan, lalu yang aku alami tadi, apa hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_ … aku, hanya harus beristirahat." ucapku lalu berdiri dari sandaranku dan berjalan menuju kamarku dilantai 2 rumah ini.

Sesampainya didalam kamar, ku dudukkan tubuhku dan memandang lurus ke dinding kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Memikirkan sesuatu yang baru aku alami. Semuanya tampak nyata, sangat nyata bahkan. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan laki-laki itu ditanganku, merasakan sakit hati karena apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan panas luar biasa yang menembus punggungku. Tanpa sadar tangan kiriku mengarah menyentuh punggungku.

"Kau sudah ingat?" sontak aku menoleh kearah jendela saat mendengar suara baritone itu. Suara laki-laki yang tidak lagi asing bagiku. Laki-laki tampan yang tadi menemaniku didalam mimpi. Dia berdiri bersandar didekat jendela kamarku.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilku sambil berdiri dari dudukku. Dia tersenyum mendengarku memanggil namanya. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Iya… tapi… sebenarnya apa yang…"

"Kau meninggal setelah terkena tembakan peluru perak itu," katanya memotong kalimatku. "kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menguburkan jasadmu karena kau sudah terlebih dulu hangus dan berubah jadi abu." lanjutnya. Aku masih kurang mengerti dengan kalimatnya sejauh ini.

"Kau tahu? Seorang vampire bisa bertahan hidup hingga ratusan tahun dengan kemampuannya, terutama vampire dari golongan bangsawan. Dan sialnya, kau memberikan kemampuan itu padaku. Kau membiarkan aku hidup sendirian tanpa kau disisiku." terangnya. Dan itu membuatku sedikit mengerti. Paling tidak, aku mengerti dia masihlah seorang vampire.

"Aku yakin, kau akan terlahir kembali dikehidupan barumu. Karena itu aku menunggumu. Menunggu kau hadir dikehidupanku, meski hampir seratus tahun." ucapnya sebelum berhenti sesaat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura."

Aku tidak mampu berkata lagi. Dia menatapku dalam. Membuatku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah aku ingin memeluknya. Dan ya, aku melakukannya. Aku memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan tidak rela melepasnya. Kerinduan mendalam yang tiba-tiba muncul mendorongku untuk melakukan ini. kurasakan tangannya juga mendekapku, tak kalah erat dengan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapannya?

Kubiarkan dia mengelus punggung dan rambutku, dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalaku. Entah berapa lama kami saling mendekap satu sama lain. Hingga rasanya sedikit tidak rela saat dia melepas pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia karena kau masih mencintaiku. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku" ucapnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Aku, harus kembali pergi, karena kita tetap tidak bisa bersama." lanjutnya, yang sontak membuatku melotot kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Dia yang sudah membuatku kembali mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu. Tapi kini berani-beraninya dia ingin pergi dariku lagi.

"Sasuke_-kun_, Jangan pergi! Kumohon!... Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa? Kita masih tetap bisa hidup bersama kan?" protesku.

Dia memegang kedua bahuku erat, dan menatapku sangat dalam dan tajam.

"Karena kita berbeda. Aku bukan lagi seperti dirimu." terangnya. Membuatku seketika menemukan ide gila dalam otakku.

"Kalau begitu... Jadikan aku seperti dirimu!"

"Hn?"

"Ubahlah aku jadi vampire juga, seperti yang aku lakukan padamu puluhan tahun silam!" pintaku yakin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" tolaknya melepas genggamannya pada bahuku.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

"Kau yakin?" aku hanya mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dia menatapku lagi. Tampak sedikit keraguan dimatanya. Tapi, perlahan dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku. Aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Dan kemudian sesuatu yang dingin terasa menusuk, menembus kulit leherku. rasanya sakit.

"Errghh…" aku mengerang kecil menahan rasa nyeri ini. Semakin terasa ngilu saat dia menghisap darahku. Bahkan kepalaku serasa berputar dan sangat berat. Mungkin karena efek kehilangan darah. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seiring tubuhku yang semakin melemas. Dan aku rasa, kesadaranku akan benar-benar melayang.

Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningku.

"Hai, Saku," sapa laki-laki itu. Sasuke, ternyata dia yang membangunkanku dengan kecupan dikening.

Tapi tunggu! Dimana ini? Aku sepertinya mengenal kamar berarsitektur Eropa ini, tapi dimana?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan memutar kepalaku menelusuri tiap sisi kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, dimana ini?"

"Rumah kita. Tinggallah bersamaku disini!"

Ah, ternyata dia membawaku ke tempat kenangan kami setelah berhasil mengubahku menjadi vampire seperti dirinya. Aku sedikit mengingat tempat ini. Rumah yang kami tinggali seratus tahun lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum tipis dan menatapku lekat. Aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kami. Bahkan mungkin, kami akan mati bersama karena ikatan cinta.

-END-


End file.
